The Nightmare Is Real  A Silent Hill Novel
by Annelise-lestrange
Summary: Ann and Rachel are just two common girls that got stucked in Silent Hill: Origins's world. Now they must follow Travis' steps and try to get out of there alive.
1. Introduction  That's just ficction

Introduction That's just ficction

- Rachel, I'm dying here! Where do we have to go? Ann asked angry, pressing buttons on the joystick of the PlayStation desperately, trying to own a monster.

- Calm down. Enter the third door on the right side and let this thing there. Rachel said, without razing her brown eyes from the walkthrough that was in her hands.

Ann stopped the game and sighed. Despite having a really pretty face, was short and overweighed. Her violet hair was long and softy curled; her green eyes sparkled with her angriness. Rachel, an authentic Japanese girl, pulled her green shiny hair behind her ear and looked at Ann.

- Rach, I can't afford running in these hallways without path! Did you see that stuff? cried Ann.

- Yeas, sorry Ann. It didn't mention that this hallway had a big fat worm. she took some notes on her walkthrough.

- Ok, this time I forgive you. Ann laughed, healing her videogame character.

After some knocks on the door, Ann's stepmother came in, with a not really pleased face.

- We're driving Rachel home. informed Missy.

- Sure. both agreed, turning off the game and grabbing their bags. Ann was going to spend the night at Rachel's.

The trip seemed calm and common, with the two girls talking about the game and Missy perfectly ignoring them. With their enthusiasm for Silent Hill: Origins, none of them paid attention on the road and none of them noticed that Missy got lost, entering an empty, dark and dangerous road.

During a curve, Missy lost control of the car and exited the road, capsizing. 


	2. Chapter 1  Where's the road?

Chapter 1 Where's the road?

Ann woke up with a terrible headache. She was attached to her seatbelt, upside down in the car. They were in the middle of nowhere. Rachel was still unconscious at her side, in the same position. Ann opened her seat belt, holding on her seat and, slowly, managed to invert her position, seating on the roof of the car. Her overweight didn't make she loose her flexibility. She grabbed the two bags and pulled them to her side, touching Rachel.

- Rach? Rach! called her.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly, felling dizzy and confused, looking around.

- Ann, what the hell happened? asked her, trying to get rid of her seat belt.

- Dunno. Calm down, I'm gonna release you. Hold the seat. instructed Ann, really calm, opening Rachel's seat belt and helping her to seat on the roof of the car.

- Your stepmother - whispered Rachel, looking terrified to the driver's seat.

- Always was a terrible driver. And thinks that I'm fat. told Ann, facing the empty seat. She might have thought that killed us and ran away.

- If you say so - Rachel started to search her pockets, finding her cellphone and rumbling If we reach the road, we'll have signal.

- Ok. Catch the bags and everything that looks useful. I dunno what's gonna happen to this car.

- True.

They caught everything useful from the car and putted on their bags. Ann noticed for the first time that the doors were locked and the key control didn't work.

- Wonderful - rumbled Rachel.

- Step back and cover your eyes. asked Ann, grabbing the fire extinguisher.

- Ann, are you out of your mind?

- Please, Rach.

Rachel obeyed, reluctant. Ann just made sure that she really got her eyes covered and then broke the passenger's window beside her with the extinguisher. Rachel jumped in scare.

- Good Lord, Ann

- I'm going out. Give me the bags and the extinguisher, then I'll help you, ok? decided her, unusually calm, leaving the extinguisher on Rachel's side and passing through the window hole easily.

Rachel was shocked, seeing her friend so calm and doing dangerous things without bothering. Ann took the pieces of glass from her suit and cleaned the edges of the window. Rachel gave her their things and left too.

- Where's the road? Ann asked.

- That way. Rachel pointed, after locating at the tire marks on the well-grew-grass, already with her bag on her back.

Ann putted the extinguisher on her own bag and they started to follow the tire marks. 


	3. Chapter 2  Saving Alessa

Chapter 2 Saving Alessa

The night was cold and a thin rain started to fall when they reached the main road. Rachel pulled the hood of her black coat. The road was deadly empty, quiet and dark. Ann reached a lantern and they started to walk, hoping to find somebody or something.

After some time walking, they made a curve and faced a little girl with brown hair that was stuck in a ponytail. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were light blue. She wore a royal blue suit with a red tie. Ann stopped at once.

- Alessa!

- Who? Rachel saw her Oh no

- Rachel, this is the path to Silent Hill!

- Ann, no, we can't! You know what's going to happen! You know what we're going to pass! It's too dangerous!

- I do. And I also know that's the only way.

Rachel didn't answer. She knew that the other side of the road was heavily blocked. Besides being on the walkthrough, they once had checked that. She sighed and held Ann's free hand.

- You're right. Let's go.

Ann smiled at her and they started to follow Alessa, quiet. The road, even with all the darkness on its edges, was ghostly lighted. Ann tied up the lantern on her chest and caught the extinguisher in her bag.

- The fog is already here. The house isn't far - commented Rachel, tiding up her lantern to her chest too.

- Is just catch the girl and get out?

- Technically yes. But it would be interesting search the place for provisions.

- Sure. I get the bitch and you do the search.

- Done.

They soon arrived at the house, that was already in high flames. Ann extinguished the fire at the entrance and they ran into the hall.

- Ann, be careful with the fire. There's no guarantee that here you won't get burned. remembered Rachel, seriously, putting her leather gloves that she loved so much.

- You too and stay with this Ann gave her the extinguisher and ran to the next floor.

Rachel went to the kitchen and got some cans of food, bottles of water and everything that wasn't burned and didn't need to be prepared at all. After, she went to the diner room, grabbing some things that could be used as weapons and like this she searcher all the house, getting even a really old book that talked about demons and evil creatures. Then she ran back to the hall and extinguished once again the fire at the entrance, leaving the house.

Ann tried all the doors at the second floor, grabbing everything that could be useful until she finds the unlock door that leaded to a kind of library. She entered and saw the carbonized body, putting her own pair of leather gloves and closing her black coat.

- Let me burn - a softy and ghostly female voice whispered.

- I wish I could. rumbled Ann, catching the body and running back to the hall, exiting the house as fast as she could without burning herself.

Rachel was waiting her sat on a rock at the front garden, covering her mouth and nose with one hand. Ann also found very hard to breathe that smoke and the body on her arms wasn't exactly helpful. Rachel stood up.

- Poor girl - she whispered, spying her at Ann's arms.

- There! That crazy slut! pointed Ann with her head. Rachel turned and saw the woman leaving.

- In need, Dahlia Gillespie is a crazy slut. Leave Alessa on the floor, Ann. We'll pass out soon. said Rachel, looking to her stopped clock.

Ann obeyed and held Rachel's hand, allowing the darkness to grab her. 


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to Silent Hill

Chapter 3 Welcome to Silent Hill

Rachel woke up with a little headache. She was sat in a street seat and Ann was sleeping by her side with her head on Rachel's shoulder. Their hands were together. Rachel looked around just to be sure, but there's no doubt. They were in Silent Hill.

- Ann. Ann, wake up. called Rachel, taping Ann's leg.

- We arrived? Ann mumbled, a little sleepy.

- Unfortunately so.

Ann stood up, putting her neck on the right place and looked around. Rachel was on her feet too, taking the town map from the wall behind the street seat.

- Is so frustrating knowing what's going to happen and still need to do it - commented Rachel, giving Ann the map.

- Yeah... To the Hospital, right?

- Yes I wish I had a gun

- Stay cool. I'll handle the monsters. You tell where to.

- If you insist

- I sure do.

Ann grabbed a ribbon from her pocket and made a ponytail with her violet hair. Rachel did a braid on her green hair and tied up firmly her black All Star's. Ann did the same. Coincidentally, both were wearing black jeans pants, t-shirts, All Stars and leather coats with hoods and gloves. Ann laughed at that and reminded Matrix's movies. If they had a kind of cloak, it would be bizarre.

- Ann, why are you laughing?

- Our suits. We are dressed likely.

Rachel stopped and looked too. They were almost standardized. She laughed too.

- Ok, I don't really believe that the way will be clear. Ann recovered herself and started to talk. So, I go first and you get my back.

- Sure. agreed Rachel.

They started to walk thought all that smoke, always aware and careful. In each corner, they looked everywhere to be sure they were safe. Ann found lots of useful things on their way, but not a gun.

One more corner and they saw the entrance of the hospital. Rachel looked the walkthrough that was on her pocked and sighed.

- We'd better check the ambulance. It may have something useful. said Rachel.

- You're right.

Ann tried to open the back doors, but they seemed locked. Ann started to force it and then they suddenly opened. A dead nurse fell from it right on Ann, making her fall on the floor. Rachel screamed and stepped back. The nurse tried to hang Ann, but she hit the nurse's stomach with her knee and inverted the positions, breaking the nurse's neck.

Rachel was completely frightened and shocked, smashing herself into the hospital's wall. Ann stood up and entered the ambulance, getting some medicine and some first aid kits. Then she got out of it and hugged Rachel.

-Calm down Rachel, she's gone.

- YOU MAY HAVE DIED, ANN! she screamed.

- No, I wouldn't lose to a simply dead nurse. Ann smiled, warm and careful.

Rachel pushed her away and took a deep breath, calming herself down. She kept wondering how Ann could stay so calm facing this monsters with empty hands. She barely could face them with a gun

- Rachel? called Ann, worried.

- I'm fine. I'm ok. Let's go in. They're already coming. she said, seeing silhouettes of monsters in the fog coming in their direction.

- You're right. Let's go.

And then they ran into the hospital, locking its door. 


	5. Chapter 4 Things are gonna get ugly

Chapter 4 Things are gonna get ugly

The hall of the hospital was really dark. Rachel and Ann turned their lanterns on again and started to look around.

- I'll look behind this desk. Ann said, jumping to the other side of the receptionist table.

- Sure. rumbled Rachel, catching the Hospital map and the note, beside it.

- Hum, not even a damn key - rumbled Ann.

- And this is the note about the reconstruction of the third and second floors. Do you want me to read it? asked Rachel, totally recovered.

- Sure, why not? Ann laughed and jumped the desk again, catching a coin and a wire.

- "Under construction. Currently the second and third floors of the hospital are undergoing renovations. At this time they are closed to patients and visitors. Work continues in earnest and the hospital management thanks you for your continued cooperation as we try to minimize the disruption. We estimate the construction will be completed within six months." she read.

Ann was listening, tiding up the coin in the wire and putting it into the coke machine. She waited the coin make its sound, pressed one button and a fresh and cold coke fell from the hole in the machine. Rachel raised her eyes.

- Annelise!

- Sorry, Rach, I'm thirsty. justified Ann, pulling the coin back and opening the coke can.

- Please, don't tell me that you've been doing this at school too.

- I haven't. I only made this once at the subway. I was broke.

- Ok May I continue?

- Of course, Rach.

Rachel took a deep breath and continued.

- "The restructuring of the third floor will almost double our capacity for inpatients and introduce cleaner, more modern facilities. Here at Alchemilla, the quality of care we provide to you, our valued patient is of the utmost importance. Dr. Philips, Chairman of Alchemilla Board."

- Fascinating. Do ya wanna some? offered Ann, talking about the coke.

- No, thanks. Rachel kept the note on her bag and pulled out the hospital map and the walkthrough.

- Where to? Ann asked, throating away the empty can in a trash.

- According to this, we have to reach the elevator and talk with that strange guy.

- Sure. No monsters?

- Shouldn't have any, but

- Ok, I got it.

- What leads me to one question.

- Say it, Rach.

- If we don't have the save points don't we have another chance?

Ann bit her lower lip. It was a really tough one. They weren't on a videogame after all. They were on almost real life. Suddenly Ann understood Rachel's fear at the ambulance. They weren't immortal.

- Ann?

- Nothing I really dunno. Can we go?

- Sure.

They started to walk on the dark hallways, without trying any doors, only concentrate on their way. When they reached the hallway of the elevator, Ann heard steps behind them.

- Rach, did you hear that? whispered her.

- I wished I could say no.

- Step back and watch out.

Ann turned back and made the curve, facing another dead nurse. She avoided the nurse's attack and caught an iron pipe that was on the floor and started to beat the nurse up. Rachel heard the battle sounds and came to help.

- Ann, why didn't you called me?

- I didn't had the time! Ann was a bit restless, but soon enough the nurse was on the floor and Ann could finish her.

- Ok. If just nurses like this one are out of my walkthrough, no problem.

- Yeah I didn't want to find some big fat worm without any advertences. Ann laughed, carrying the iron pipe with her.

- Seriously that you're gonna walk around with this? Rachel laughed.

- As a heart attack.

- Ann! she laughed again and they backed to the hallway leading to the elevator. 


	6. Chapter 5  Many Meetings

Chapter 5 Many meetings

Ann and Rachel walked a little more and saw the man waiting for the elevator. He wore a black suit, had a very pale skin and had dark hair. Ann and Rachel looked at each other, taking the same decision.  
>- Hey, you. Ann said, with the iron pipe on her shoulders.<br>- Are you a doctor? asked Rachel, really calm.  
>- Can I help you? said the man, slowly turning himself to face them.<br>- That fire last night. The girl who was burned. Is she here? asked Ann.  
>- A girl? We ve received no new patients on the last day or so. Was she hurt? the man stopped to think a bit, with a codified look in his eyes.<br>- She was burned all over. told Rachel.  
>- Are you relatives? What did you said her name was? he kept on going.<br>- I don t know her name. We we re the ones who saved her from the fire. Ann and Rachel said together, smiling to each other.  
>- She must have been brought here. continued Ann.<br>- Is there another hospital? completed Rachel.  
>The man started to talk, while turning himself to the elevator and pressed the button.<br>- I m sorry. Perhaps someone in reception could help you. I have urgent business to attend to. The man walked into the elevator Goodbye.  
>And then the elevator s doors were closed.<br>- Time to get the elevator. Ann smiled to Rachel.  
>- Yeah. I wish we could just go and kill him, but Well, let s go. she pressed the button and the elevator arrived some seconds later.<br>They entered and Ann stopped to examine the blood hospital gurney. Rachel pressed the button the second floor and looked at her.  
>- Hey Rach, do you think that this is real blood?<br>- I don t know, but it surely smells like. Rachel rolled her eyes. She hates blood smell.  
>Ann laughed. The elevator stopped and they got out. Rachel stopped at the door.<br>- Ann In this hallways will be our official first nurse - Ok, I ve gotta a pipe.  
>- How can you be so calm?<br>- Rachel, one of them fell over me. Things can t be worse with then now. said Ann, with a martyr s face.  
>- Ann, you re unbelievable.<br>Rachel opened the door and they got into the next hallway. A dead nurse s silhouette was visible in the dark and they kept it on that way. The nurse turned over and ran to them. Ann stepped forward and hit the nurse with the pipe really fast. Rachel stepped back and pulled the walkthrough from her jacket s pocket.  
>- After I Ann avoided a punch in the face beat her up, where to, Rachel?<br>- Working on it. Rachel was once again really calm.  
>Ann hit the nurse on the head and on the stomach, making her fell on the floor. Then, she stomp with all her leg s strength the nurse s neck.<br>Rachel raised her eyes from the papers when she heard the unpleasant sound of the neck break.  
>- Good job, dear.<br>- I ve born for this. Ann joked, spinning the pipe on her fingers.  
>- You sure did. This way, yes?<br>Rachel turned on her lantern and started to lead the way. 


	7. Chapter 6 Room 205

Chapter 6 Room 205

Rachel stopped before Ann could follow her and turned in the direction of a hospital gurney.  
>- Dear, could you grab the hammer on the gurney? asked her, gently.<br>Ann raised one eyebrow and turned her lantern on too, turning in the direction of the gurney. In need, there was a hammer over there.  
>- Oh. I should have used this, right? she laughed, putting the hammer on her bag.<br>- Yeah, but I don t really care. Room 205 now.  
>- Where is it?<br>- Over there. Rachel pointed one of the hallway s doors.  
>- Oh.<br>Ann moved forward to the door and opened it. The room was dark and a little bloody. It s smell was terrible; it was just like dead bodies, dirtiness and blood. Too much blood.  
>- Ok, if this is the real world I don t wanna even see the other side - Ann commented, looking around.<br>- But you will. Rachel whispered, looking at the large mirror on the room.  
>- Oh no. Rachel, I m not going there. Definitely no! I hate those mirrors and you know that!<br>- Ann, stop being so childish, ok? You have no moral to tell me this after what I ve seen you doing to those nurses!  
>- They were just nurses! I m not afraid of them! I m afraid of those big fat worms, of that mummy thing that throws up on my face and that damn invisible stuff! I hate them!<br>- Ann! Rachel shook Ann s shoulders. Stop it! I m gonna be with you! You re awesome, for God s sake! You don t have to fear them!  
>Ann stopped and calmed down. Rachel was one of the fewest people in the world that could do this to her. She breathed slowly a few times before speak again.<br>- Thank you. I ll try to remember it.  
>- Thanks. Rachel sighed.<br>Rachel released Ann and walked to a white shelf. There was a paper on it.  
>- Preliminary diagnosis: Third degree burns, patient is unconscious Something has prevented damage spreading to the internal organs Tissue damage is limited to the epidermis and extremities of limbs How is it possible? read Rachel.<br>- I can tell, but you wouldn t believe me. Ann told, smiling.  
>- Yeah. Rachel smiled too, keeping the note. Time to cross the mirror.<br>- I hate my life.  
>- And it s only the beginning.<br>They walked and reached the large mirror. Alessa showed up, with her lightly cold blue eyes and touched the mirror from the other side, gentle, but leaving a bloody mark on it. Ann and Rachel faced each other and Ann hold Rachel s hand. Rachel touched the bloody mark on the mirror and the lights turned out for a while.  
>When they opened their eyes, they were on the other side; now the room was completely red blooded. Rachel opened the walkthrough again and looked to a box under a broken desk.<br>- Ann, the plastic lungs are in the box.  
>- Got it. Ann reached the box and grabbed the lungs.<br>- And there is a scalpel on the gurney.  
>- Got it too. Could you stay with the lungs?<br>- Sure. Rachel caught the lungs and kept them on her bag. And I ll keep the healthy drinks too.  
>- Better. Ann grabbed the bottle on the other side of the room and delivered it to Rachel.<br>- Where to now?  
>- Room 204. said Rachel, putting her bag on her back. <p>


End file.
